


Halloween Eve

by TrashCanLife



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Horror game, M/M, Slender Man - Freeform, Sougo has a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: "NO NO NO GO AWAY!!!"There was a scream from the other room. Sougo was in his room reading a book when the scream kept getting louder."HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE???"Was that.... Tamaki-kun?





	Halloween Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (almost) Halloween!! There's no better way to celebrate then with fanfiction lol!
> 
> I've never played Slender before (I can't handle horror games) but I've seen YT videos (somehow I'm ok with that) so hopefully the game part came out ok
> 
> Hope you enjoy & remember to never give Sougo anything that could be used as a weapon!

"NO NO NO GO AWAY!!!"

There was a scream from the other room. Sougo was in his room reading a book when the scream kept getting louder.

"HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE???"

Was that.... Tamaki-kun?

Sougo put his book down. Was he in danger? Was there another burglar; out for more than a song? All these different thoughts crossed his mind.

"HELP ME!!!"

That caused something in Sougo to snap.

Without thinking, he grabbed a chair and stormed right into Tamaki's room.

He raised the chair over his head in preparation. That look appeared on his face. "LEAVE TAMAKI-KUN ALONE!!!"

Tamaki jumped at the sudden light shining into his room. He looked up from his laptop to find Sougo preparing to attack.

Not again...

Tamaki paused the game. "SOU-CHAN WAIT CALM DOWN!!! PUT THE CHAIR DOWN!!!" As Sougo took a look around, he quickly realized that Tamaki was the only one already in his room.

Sougo put the chair down and wore an expression that was like nothing happened. His eyes found Tamaki's as he sighed. "What was all that screaming about?" Tamaki turned his laptop around so Sougo could see the screen. "Sou-chan, I was playing a horror game. It's almost Halloween so I wanted to do something."

That explains everything.

Sougo tilted his head. "Tamaki-kun, why would you play that if you knew it would scare you?" He knew that Tamaki doesn't always think everything through. Tamaki looked back at the screen. "I just wanted to try one."

The older man chuckled. "I get it now." It was cute, in a weird Halloween sort of way. "At least don't play in the dark; you'll hurt your eyes." The younger boy pouted. "Sou-chan, that kills all the fun." Horror games are fun?

Sougo turned around to exit to room. "Wait!" Tamaki called out. "Stay here with me." Sougo blushed. He had never really seen much of vulnerable Tamaki before. It was cute. He smiled at the scared boy. "If it'll help you feel better."

Sougo sat down next to Tamaki on his bed. "What game is this?" He never got to play a lot of video games as a kid, so Sougo was a bit out of the loop. "Slender." The screen showed the player alone at night in the woods. All he had to light the way was a flashlight. "I died right before you barged in here so I gotta try again." Tamaki explained. Sougo gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that." "It's fine, Sou-chan, now I don't have to play this alone!"

The goal of the game is to collect all eight pages without being killed. As Tamaki advanced through the world, he managed to find three of them without being caught. Sougo was impressed at the taller boys skill. He was finding them all rather quickly. Maybe it'll all work out just fine.

Static.

Tamaki gulped. "What is it?" Asked Sougo. He had no idea on what was going on. "We gotta run!" Whispered Tamaki. Even though this game didn't use the microphone, he didn't wanna raise his voice to much.

Tamaki quickly moved the character away from where that static came from. Sougo leaned in closer; he knew that something would happen since it's a horror game, so he was curious.

The static returned.

"NO NO NO!!!" It was even more intense than the last warning. Ok, now Sougo had to admit that he was getting anxious.

A figure started moving near them.

"Is that-" Sougo couldn't finish his sentence. It kept flashing. He now understood why Tamaki was playing in the dark.

Before either of them could fully process what was even going on, the screen became fully enveloped in the static as Slender Man flashed before them with a screech.

"STOP STOP STOP I HATE THIS!!!" Sougo screamed out as he slammed Tamaki's laptop shut. As he did just that, Tamaki quickly wrapped his arms around Sougo for protection. Sougo leaned into Tamaki hoping that him being there would calm him. He could feel the pudding loving boys fast heartbeat. The two shook in fear.

Sougo was the first to speak up. "A-Are horror games always like that?" Tamaki nodded. "I-I think so."

They stayed like that for a few minutes as they calmed down. This is what happens when you play a horror game for the first time.

Both of them never wanted to play that game again, however, the surprise cuddle was nice. Maybe they could do it again sometime, but this time, without the horror.


End file.
